The present application relates to a mobile computer and, more specifically, to a user-supported, heat-insulated computer that can be operated in a hands-free manner.
It is known to use wearable or user-supported computers that can be operated in a hands-free manner; an example is the Mobile Assistant(copyright) by Xybernaut Corporation. An important feature of these computers is that they permit the user to have freedom to use his or her hands for repairing or other manual functions while still able to use a fully functional computer. As above noted, one of the most well known of these user supported computers is the Mobile Assistant(copyright), computer line available from Xybernaut Corporation of Fairfax, Va. Mobile Assistant(copyright) is a registered trademark of Xybernaut Corporation.
Xybernaut-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 (Newman I) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,824 (Newman II) describe the details and components used in said user-supported computers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,824 (Newman II) describes and claims several hands-free activation means and other significant improvements or modifications in user supported computers. Both U.S. Newman I and Newman II are owned by the assignee of the present application and both describe in one embodiment where a rigid computer that has all components in a single housing. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,305,244 and 5,844,824 are incorporated by reference in the present disclosure.
Other patents describing wearable computers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,285,398 (Janik I) and 5,491,651 (Janik II). Both of these patents disclose a non-rigid or a belt worn computer containing the elements or components of a computer in several different housings or pockets. In Janik I, the plurality of computing elements are located in separate pockets on the belt and a flexible signal relaying means connects all of the elements for computing. A protective covering is used for enclosing said computer elements. In Janik II, a similar belt computer is described and claimed in which the signal relaying means, the length of which between any two computing elements, is greater than the length of the wearable member between any two computing elements. In both Janik I and Janik II, the flexible wearable computer is in the form of a belt comprising around its periphery sequentially positioned computer elements.
In desk top and in many mobile computers, including laptops, the computer housings become extremely hot due to the heat generated by the CPU and other internal computer components. Of course, fans are used in larger computers but space precludes their use in wearables. Various means such as heat sinks and heat-insulating housings have been considered in wearables to minimize this heat problem but still potential problems exist.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a computer structure devoid of the above-noted disadvantages.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel heat protective structure for use in a body-supported computer to disperse heat from the interior of the computer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a computer structure having a housing enclosed at least partially by a heat-insulating grate or grille to permit easy handling of the computer even when it is in use.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a computer structure having means in addition to the grille for dispersing the heat generated within the computer housing.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a computer with an optional compartment for a battery to be inserted or attached to the computer housing.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a mobile computer that optionally has communication means for communicating with other means using cell phones, Local Area Networks (LAN), hardwire phones, radio or infrared technology.
Another object of this invention is to provide a substantially rigid computer structure that can be easily handled by the use of an insulating grille to provide protection against internal heat generated and transferred to the outer surface of the housing.
A further object of this invention is to provide a computer structure that can be touched during or after usage in spite of the generated heat and can be worn interchangeably on the right or left side of a user or on his front or back area as in a vest or other user-supported garment or harness.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a mobile computer structure that can be safely worn on any portion of the body in a hands-free manner and be user protected against the heated housing.
Another still further object of this invention is to provide a mobile computer having outlets or other means to connect onto or to be compatible with peripherals or other components of a stand alone, laptop or desktop computer.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a computer structure that contains in a single housing and/or in conjunction with a holster or user-supported docking device, substantially all of the components needed in a general purpose or conventional computer, including but not limited to, input/output means, processor means and storage means.
Other objects will become apparent upon a further reading of this disclosure.
The above objects and others are accomplished, generally speaking, by providing a mobile, body-supported computer comprising a computer housing, an insulating grille structure enclosing at least a part of said housing, activating means, means for attaching said computer housing to a user, said computer housing comprising substantially all of the components of a conventional computer.
As noted earlier in this disclosure, wearable computers are completely different in their requirements from desktop or laptop computers. For one thing, the space interior and exterior of a wearable is approximately one-fourth to one-third of the area of a current laptop. This requires that the computer components be much closer together and have less open space in the housing of the wearable. The heat formation created internally must therefore be handled in a unique fashion. Looking to laptops or desktop computers for historical solutions will not work for correcting problems in wearables. Wearables are fully supported by the user whereas desktops and laptops are not; desktops and laptops can be placed on a supporting surface and, in most instances, never touch the user when in use. Therefore, the weight, heat generated and space are unique, critical factors to be considered for wearables. Since the wearable computer always touches the user when functioning, the heat generated becomes extremely important and its dissipation must be solved without regard to desktop or laptop historical solutions. In addition, the computer of this invention is self contained and immune from conditions in the environment.
Also, in a wearable, handling of the computer creates problems because the metal housing becomes too hot and could cause severe burns on the user""s hands when handled. The interior generated heat is caused by the CPU and other computer components. Some efforts have been expended to solve this problem such as the use of plastics on the housing surface closest to the user""s body. However, this limits the use of metal in the housing which is desirable to conduct the heat from the interior of the housing to the atmosphere. In other words, the more of the housing that is constructed of metal such as magnesium or lightweight aluminum, the more effective will be the heat dissipation from the interior of the computer housing to the atmosphere.
The present invention provides a unique and novel solution to both the handling and heat dissipation of a wearable computer. A heat-insulating grille in a substantially checkerboard configuration is placed in spaced relationship around at least a portion of the computer housing. Since the grille is heat insulating, it provides touch protection for the user when he or she handles the computer during or immediately after use. Since the heat generated within the housing can be substantial, heretofore it was necessary to allow the computer to stand for awhile and cool off. Also, the use of a heat-conducting metal (or other conductors) is not limited as in some of the prior art devices. Since, in one embodiment, all outside faces of the housing are covered by this insulating grille, the entire housing can now be made of metal or other heat-conducting materials.
The insulating effect of this grille is accomplished by providing:
A. a surrounding grille made from heat-insulating materials;
B. an insulating air space between the grille and the adjacent housing face or surface; and
C. an insulating air space between the grille and the user""s body.
As noted earlier, this grille has a dual effect. It provides an air sink for the housing and it provides means to allow the user to touch or handle the heated computer without the possibility of burn injury.
The grille is constructed in a checkerboard-like pattern with cross pieces having spaces there. These spaces can be large enough to allow access to ports or other connectors in the housing. The portion of the grille closest to the user""s body in one embodiment will have belt loops to be used to attach the computer to the user""s body. Any other suitable pattern may be used for the grille.
The grille overlayed housing comprises at least one of the following:
A. a heat-conducting material construction in at least a portion of said housing;
B. a heat-insulating material construction in at least a portion of said housing;
C. a compartment for housing a removable hard drive; and
D. connection means or ports for internal connection to a communication means, a battery, a monitor or other peripherals.
E. A compartment for housing a battery which may be removable.
The mobile, body-worn computer of this invention comprises on at least a partially grille-covered computer housing, hands-free activation means and means for attaching the computer housing to a user. The computer housing comprises substantially all of the components of a conventional computer. Any housing section can have means for attachment of cables or other electrical connections, wireless or hardwired. The housing, in one embodiment, has back, top and side sections which are constructed substantially of a heat-conducting and dissipating material whereas the bottom section is preferably constructed substantially of a heat-insulating material. However, with the overlayed insulating grille, all sections of the housing can be constructed of heat-conducting materials, if desired. When this computer is worn, the grille overlayed bottom section is located adjacent a user""s body. The problems, as earlier noted, faced with mobile, body-worn computers are completely different from those of stationary or laptop computers. Most importantly, substantial heat is generated by the CPU and, while this is not a significant problem in stationary or laptop computers, it becomes a major problem in body-worn computers since the computer is worn next to the user""s body. Some attempts to remedy this problem in body-worn computers is to highly insulate the components and/or the computer housing, but these efforts most often result in a larger and heavier computer. Since size and weight are significant factors in body-worn computers, these prior art efforts have not solved the problem and, for that matter, created the additional problems of size and weight.
By xe2x80x9cconventional computerxe2x80x9d is meant in this disclosure and in the claims, any computer known and used today such as those available from IBM, Dell, Apple, Compaq, Toshiba, Micron, Hewlett-Packard, etc. The computer structure of this invention in one embodiment has a computer housing that can be worn around the waist of a user and is or may be slightly curved on its bottom or inner side (the side that contacts the user""s waist) to be contoured in accordance with the curvature of the user""s body or fit into a harness, holster or vest. It has structural dimensions or area that occupies only a relatively small portion of said user""s waistline. Thus, unlike Janik I and II above discussed, the housing does not encircle the entire waist of the user. When used as a waist-worn computer, it is important in one embodiment that cables and other electrical connections extend from the back portion of the computer so as to be out of the way and not interfere with the user""s hands when he or she is attempting to repair an object or machine or otherwise use their hands. The computer structure is symmetrical; therefore, the computer can be turned upside down as a unit for left-hand operation. The mouse controls (if any) will always be positioned in the front of the computer housing convenient for the right or left-hand user. The housing of the computer of this invention has outlets for connection to other components such as power supplies, monitors, keyboards or any other required component. The spaces in the insulating grille are large enough to permit access to these outlets. All embodiments of a mobile computer described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,305,244 and 5,844,824 are included in those structures usable in the present invention with the modification described and claimed herein. The disclosure of these two commonly-owned patents, as above noted, are incorporated by reference into the present disclosure.
The embodiment of this invention that includes voice activation or other suitable activation means when the computer is body worn also includes body-worn display screens such as a head-worn, neck-hung display, (or arm-worn display) or the display can be a flip up or other monitor located on the computer housing or any other suitable display. The computer housing in the present invention includes all of the components found in a conventional computer such as a storage means, processor means, audio transducer and converter means and recognizing means and activation means, all of which are described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,305,244 and 5,844,824. Also included in this embodiment are means for mounting the computer housing onto a user or means to be supported by a user. Generally, attachment is made on a belt worn by a user such as around the waist, over the shoulder or onto the torso. Preferably, in portions of the housing other than the bottom (closest to the user), are heat sinks comprising ribbed or louvered sections to permit heat to be dissipated from the interior of the housing and to allow, together with the grille, a proper internal temperature best suited for computer operation. It is imperative that this body-worn computer be maintained at temperatures safe and suitable to be worn for extended periods of time and handled by a user. The computer housing bottom section in one embodiment generally is made of a lightweight yet rigid plastic or other suitable non-heat conducting material. In the present invention, a substantial or major portion of the top and side sections of the housing are constructed of a heat-dissipating material that transmits or conducts the heat from the internal portion of the housing away from the user and to the atmosphere. These top and side outer sections (away from the body of the user), together with the above-noted heat sinks and enclosing grille, efficiently dissipate heat from the internal portion of the housing making it safe for the user. The portion of the computer housing that contacts the user""s body, if desired, could have rubber feet or other insulating material that doubles as a belt loop anchor. The bottom underside of the housing grille will, as mentioned in the preferred embodiment, also have loops through which a belt will fit when attaching to a user. The conduits or connection means which are preferably located in the rear side of the housing are used for cable connection to power means, peripherals and the body or head-mounted display or conventional monitor or other suitable display means. The display used in the present invention can be any type monitor such as head-mounted display, flat panel monitor, wrist or hand-mounted monitor, neck-hung display, eyeglass displays or any other suitable display or monitor.
While not a preferred embodiment, the housing could also have a surface-mounted fan still keeping the CPU self contained and protected from the environment.
When the structure of this invention is used as a manual computer (not hands-free activation), there are located on the top section or other sections of the housing movable levers, joy sticks or buttons or other means; one to operate a mouse and the other for program execution or cursor manipulation. When the mobile function is desired, the top, movable button or lever will always be used in the same manner whether worn on the right or left-hand side of the user.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the upper or top portion of the computer (the part away from the user""s body) and sides are constructed of a heat conducting material such as magnesium, aluminum, copper, steel or other suitable known heat conducting materials. This material conducts heat from the interior of the housing and away from the user to the atmosphere. In addition, in one embodiment, a heat sink made up of several louvers or ribs is positioned on any section except for the bottom of the housing, hereby, together with the grille, diverting the heat away from the user""s body. Since the heat generated by the CPU chip is substantial, especially in a body-worn computer, it is extremely important for any successful wearable product to effectively minimize this problem. In the present invention, all grille covered sides of the computer housing except the bottom utilize effective heat sinks; the front, top portion and side portions could have heat sinks in the form of heat conducting materials, and the bottom portion (closest the wearer) is constructed of a substantially non-heat conducting material such as some plastics such as ABS resin, FRP resin, rubber, wood, silk, Styrofoam, fiberglass or any other suitable heat insulating material. In one embodiment even the bottom portion is made of a heat conducting material but covered with the heat insulating grille of this invention. It is important in one embodiment of this invention that this heat sink be constructed so that it acts as an air scoop as the wearer walks forward. The air flow into the heat sink is best accomplished if the heat sink is located at least in the front of the housing for maximum air intake. Obviously, it cannot be located at the bottom section of the housing since this is the part abutting the wearer""s body and little or no air intake is possible.
The grille enclosing the entire or part of the housing puts an insulating air space between the user and the housing to further reduce the heat problem. This grille also doubles in function as an insulator and user attachment means, i.e. including the loop holders that allow the user to place his belt through the loops provided when the computer is worn. This feature and the above features will be further described in relation to the drawings.